


Sweeter Than Sugar

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Lactation Kink, alice isnt....alice??, established wynaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: Wynonna's lactating. Nicole really wants a taste.





	Sweeter Than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted a lactation fic and found that Wynonna and Nicole would be perfect for it. Sorry not sorry for all the kinky stuff I keep writing???? I hope you guys enjoy it though. Once again I'm not a fantastic smut writer but I like trying my hand at it sometimes so don't judge me if its totally horrible.

_Maieusiophilia: A sexual fetish for women who are or appear pregnant._ It was a word that Nicole was quickly becoming familiar with. She now had a word and a solid definition for the things she had been feeling since Wynonna had become pregnant with their baby, Kaylin. At first, it started off as simple amazement and appreciation for this strong woman carrying this tiny human being. But the longer she carried the baby the sexier she seemed to become to Nicole and while yes, Wynonna was always sexy, Nicole couldn't shake the strong constant arousal she felt every single time she saw the pregnant brunette. Especially when she saw her breasts. Her now very big and full breasts. She practically jumped the demon hunters bones any time they were free. Of course, this new behavior didn't go unnoticed to Wynonna. And if she was being honest with herself she was just as horny as Nicole was during the pregnancy. 

 

Kaylin was a month old now. Wynonna had decided early on that she was going to breastfeed the baby as she found it the healthiest option. However with that came lots of pumping. Nicole had come home to Wynonna expertly pumping her breasts in the nursery numerous times. Her full breasts on full display as Wynonna didn't shy away from allowing her _girls_ to roam free. The action should have been innocent enough but when it came to Nicole and her newfound feelings she often times found herself quietly gawking at the young mother, her mouth instantly watering at the sight in front of her as she stood at the nursery's entrance. The lewd images that flashed in her head consisted of her own lips wrapped around the brunettes nipples, suckling at the milk that leaked freely from them. She imagined it being sweet, abundant and uniquely Wynonna. Most times her watching abruptly ended with her rushing off to their bedroom to masturbate to said images. Wynonna definitely knew the effect she was having on the redhead. 

 

This particular night though, Wynonna is not looking to tease. She's been frustrated for the last hour because she's pumped a couple times but her breasts seem just as full as before. They're so tender and her nipples are practically aching. She knows exactly what she needs and it's not to pump again. She needs Nicole. She needs her Daddy to help ease her frustration. To take the ache away. "Fuck..." She sighs, her hands squeezing her big breasts roughly. Wynonna doesn't hear her girlfriend come in but when she notices the redhead standing in the doorway she can't help the groan that slips from her mouth. A deep pout forms on her lips before she speaks, "Daddy." She draws out the title. Her eyes pleading. "Daddy, please help." Her voice is low and child-like, a tone she uses when she's really desperate. What kind of person would Nicole be to deny anything Wynonna asked of her here on out? Nicole was finally going to get a taste of Wynonna's milk and she was going to make sure she savored and cherished every drop. 

 

The redhead cop slowly removes her boots, utility belt, uniform top and finally her uniform pants, leaving her in nothing but a blue lace bra and boyshorts. The tall woman then crawls onto the bed Wynonna had been sitting the middle of, situating herself on top of the brunette who groaned deeply at the contact. The demon-hunter wastes no time in connecting their lips, tangling her fingers in short red locks as she deepened the kiss. It was rough and feverish. Just what she needed. The would have time later for soft and slow but right now Wynonna craved the strong, dominant hands of her lover. She needed that pressure to relieve her of the ache she now not only felt in her leaking breasts but her core as well. However, it seemed Nicole had another thought as she had broken the feverish kiss and was now placing soft gentle kisses along Wynonna's jaw and neck. 

 

She was going to have to beg. Begging was something she had strictly reserved for Nicole. She didn't do it often unless demanded by her Daddy of course and in times of real need but it was clear Nicole had not quite understood the depths of her desperation so Wynonna was going have to do or say a bit more. Her throat was dry when she spoke, all moisture now residing in the warm space between her thighs. "Baby...I need." She sighed, her thoughts coming out in broken words. " _Harder_ , please. I need it rough, Daddy." Wynonna's fingers gripped tighter in Nicole's hair, pulling the redheads head back so that they were looking at each other. So that Nicole could _see_ what needed. 

 

Nicole quickly gives in, immediately diving in to take Wynonna's already hardening right nipple in her mouth. Wynnona can't help the loud moan she releases and she's so happy the homestead is out in the middle of nowhere. Nicole's mouth is so wet and moist and she gets to work sucking roughly, coaxing the milk out. Its everything Wynonna needed and more. 

 

Wynonna wraps her legs around the redhead's waist, pulling her impossibly closer and Nicole grinds into the other's core both groaning at the friction. It only takes a few seconds of sucking and kneading before Nicole's tongue is coated with Wynonna's breast milk. The redhead spirals instantly into Heaven, her milk is warm and _oh so sweet_. Possibly sweeter than anything she's ever tasted in her life. She knows in that moment she isn't ever going to be able to get enough of it and with the way the brunette is moaning under her she also knows she'll be getting her fill whenever she likes. Nicole gives another harsh suck, effectively drawing out a powerful spray of milk that fills her mouth and she greedily drinks it down. 

 

Her other hand is busy massaging and squeezing the nipple of her left breast coaxing out the milk from that one. Soon it seeps out, leaking onto her fingers and down her palm. Nicole doesn't dare let any go to waste and swiftly switches her position, licking at her fingers and hand before engulfing Wynonna's left breast into her impatient mouth. The brunette has been reduced into nothing but a whimpering, squirming mess under Nicole. The throbbing in her core becoming more apparent the longer Nicole milked her. Wynonna moans out a breathless. " _Yes, Daddy, please don't stop_." and it's more than enough to spur Nicole on who continues her relentless sucking. 

 

The sensations send Wynonna into overdrive and soon her hand finds its way into her shorts, under her panties where it feverishly rubs her clit. "Oh _fuck_ , just like that", she groans out.  It doesn't take much for Wynonna to be pushed over the edge and before either women know exactly whats happening she's cumming hard, her hips bucking and her thighs shaking. 

 

Once she feels she's milked Wynonna of all that she has, Nicole pulls back taking in her euphorically sated lover, her chin dripping with some milk that managed to slip from Nicole's mouth. Wynonna takes a moment for her cloudy mind to clear and once her limbs start working again she pulls the redhead closer to her, licking away the excess milk before connecting their lips in a deep passionate kiss. _Yeah, this was going to become an addiction._


End file.
